Pez de Plomo
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: ¿Que pasaría di Robin es raptado por Aokiji y Kizaru? ¿Y si Zoro fuese a por ella?   Un two-shot de esta parejilla, Zoro y Robin *.* ¡Espero que os gute!
1. Chapter 1

Aqui dejo este two-shot, el cual se lo dedico a Irene Roronoa ^^

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p>Hay estaban, Zoro frente a Aokiji y Kizaru, este último, reteniendo a Robin, la cual estaba malherida y asustada.<p>

–Suéltala –ordenó Zoro con cara de pocos amigos, intentando no desenvainar sus espadas y descuartizar a Aokiji por haber raptado a su nakama.

– ¿Crees que con eso la voy a soltar? –Respondió el almirante con tono sarcástico.

Supongo que os preguntareis como llegaron a esta situación. Pues sucedió así:

-Flashback-

13 horas antes...

Eran las 9:30 de la noche. Todos se sentaban en la cocina, estaban a punto de cenar.

– ¡Luffy! ¡Ese es mi plato! –Gritaba un renito, al cual su capitán le había robado su trozo de carne.

– ¡Es que soy el capitán! –Se defendió Luffy – Tengo todo el derecho.

–Te equivocas, Luffy –intervino Usopp – Aquí, el gran-apuesto-valiente-capitán Ussop tiene todo el derecho a comer lo que quiera. –Acto seguido, apagó las luces y sacó una linterna, con la cual se alumbró la cara –...y quien se oponga...recibirá el poder de... ¡mi terrible arma secreta!

– ¡Waaa! –Gritó un histérico Chopper, muerto de miedo.

–Pues yo me opongo. –Dijo el capitán, Luffy, mientras se ponía de pie.

–Pues me veo obligado a utilizar mi arma secreta... ¡Zoro, ataca! –Dijo Usopp mientras señalaba a Luffy y miraba a Zoro.

– ¡Tendrás morro! A mi me dejáis en paz. –Se defendió el espadachín.

–Uy, parece que el marimo baka se ha acobardado. –Dijo el rubio mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa.

– ¡Repite eso cejas de sushi!

–Señoritas, –dijo el esqueleto a la vez que miraba a Nami y a Robin – ¿Serían tan amables de enseñarme sus braguitas?

– ¡Pervertido! –Gritó la pelirroja dándole una patada en la cabeza a Brook, a lo que Robin se rió suavemente.

– ¡Nami-san! ¡Estás tan sexy cuándo te cabreas! –dijo el rubio con corazones en los ojos.

– ¡Zoro, Sanji! –Les llamó Franky – He pensado que para que os hagáis amigos, debéis llevar el mismo tanga. –dijo a la vez que sacaba dos tangas con lucecitas navideñas.

– ¡¿Tu eres tonto? –Gritaron ambos al unísono.

–No, soy Franky. –Se defendió el ciborg.

–Me voy a tomar el aire... –Dijo el espadachín mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía una botella de sake.

–No te vayas a perder, marimo.

–Calla, cocinero de mierda.

Dicho esto, el espadachín salió de la cocina a la cubierta. Hacía una bonita noche, el cielo estaba despejado, y solo se escuchaba el ruido de las olas chocando con el casco del barco y algo de barullo en la cocina. Se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando al mar. Le dio un trago a la botella de sake y se le vino aquella mujer a la cabeza.

–Hace una noche muy bonita. –Dijo una voz tras el peliverde, a lo que el se giro y vio a Robin.

–Pues si... –Respondió el chico.

La pelinegra se acerco un poco, mirando a la luna.

– ¿Te molesta que me quedé aquí, kenshi-san? –Preguntó la chica.

–No, puedes quedarte... Oye, una cosa, mujer. –Dijo el peliverde, mirando a la chica.

–Dime, kenshi-san.

–Llámame por mi nombre y no "kenshi-san". –Dijo él, algo molesto.

– ¿Te molesta? –Le dice interrogante y alzando una ceja.

–Un poco. –Respondió serio.

–Entonces... ¿te llamo Zoro?

–Me harías un favor.

–Pues tú tampoco me llamas por mi nombre. –El chico le miró sin entender – Tú siempre me llamas "mujer" o "maldita mujer". –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente.

–Pues a partir de ahora, te llamaré Robin, ¿te parece bien? –Dijo él mientras le miraba fijamente y se acercaba también a ella.

–Si...Zoro –Respondió la arqueóloga.

–Bien, Robin...

El espadachín y la arqueóloga estaban ya a muy poca distancia, tanto que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. Estaban a punto de rozar los labios de uno con los del otro, pero algo movió el barco e hizo que Robin se tropezase, suerte que el atento Zoro (eso es discutible) le sujetó a tiempo.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó rápidamente el espadachín.

–Si... ¿Habrán sido los chicos?

–No lo se, voy a echar un vistazo, ahora vengo...

El peliverde se alejó de la chica, abriendo la puerta.

–Chicos, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Ni idea...creíamos que eras tú.

– ¡ZORO! –Gritó una voz femenina.

Al girarse, Zoro, abrió los ojos como platos. Vio como Aokiji se llevaba a Robin y se montaba en un barco de la marina.

– ¡ROBIN! –Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir el espadachín.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió una de las lanchas motoras que llevaba el Sunny y siguió el barco de la marina.

Tras filtrarse en la base marina y entrar "disimuladamente" (acabar con todo aquel que se encontrase) y después de perderse por toda la base, consiguió llegar a una gran sala, donde se encuentra ahora.

-Fin del Flashback-

–Estúpido Ronoa... ¿No ves que esta mujer solo os traerá problemas...? –Comentó Aokiji.

–A no ser, que... – Interrumpió Kizaru – esté enamorado de esta señorita, si no, no veo explicación por la cual se halla tomado la molestia de ir a por ella él solo.

–Que bonito... –Dijo Aokiji aplaudiendo, a lo que Zoro gruñó.

–Soltadla, desgraciados.

–No. –Respondió Kizaru mientras le lanzaba uno de sus rayos, suerte que Zoro lo esquivó, pero...

– ¡Mierda...! –Gritó el espadachín mientras que Aokiji le congelaba parte de su brazo izquierdo.

–Vaya...lo siento. –Dijo el Almirante Aokiji como si nada.

–Hijo de... –Se quejó el espadachín mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo.

–Si...lo se, me lo dicen a menudo. –Respondió Aokiji con una sonrisa.

– ¡Zoro...! –Dijo una muy preocupada Robin, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar.

En cuanto el espadachín escuchó aquella voz, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña presión en su pecho.

Sabía que él solo no podría con los dos Almirantes.

–Ey, –dijo el espadachín, con voz ronca, para llamar la atención de los Almirantes –ofrezco mi cabeza por la de esa mujer. – Dijo el espadachín, echando a un lado las espadas y sentándose en el suelo a lo indio – Pero dadme vuestra palabra de que la dejaréis libre.

Tanto como Aokiji y Kizaru, como Robin, abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos ante el ofrecimiento del peliverde.

Por la mente del peliverde solo paso una cosa, y era que aquella mujer, Nico Robin, estuviese a salvo, y si para ello era necesario dar su vida, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Aokiji y Kizaru se miraron y asintieron.

–Está bien, – comenzó a hablar Kizaru – cambiamos a la chica acabo de tu cabeza, te damos nuestra palabra, como Almirantes de la Marina.

–No... ¡No lo hagas, Zoro! –Gritó una desesperada Robin.

La luz se colaba por el ojo de buey de la enfermería, lo que hizo que una muchacha empezase a despertarse. Se refregó los ojos, para poder ver con claridad.

– ¿Qué...ha pasado...? –Preguntó una confundida Robin.

– ¡Vaya, ya estás despierta! – Dijo un alegre renito – Pues te encontramos en cubierta, estabas inconsciente, no se si por un golpe, aunque...

– ¿Y Zoro? –Le cortó la pelinegra, preocupada.

– ¿Zoro? Ni idea, se fue a por ti, pero cuando te encontramos, solo estabas tú. Así que tal vez el baka de Zoro se haya perdido.

– ¿Cómo...? –Preguntó de nuevo, deseando que el chico no hubiese hecho alguna estupidez.

–Que el muy baka...

– ¡Ya lo he escuchado! –Gritó ella mientras se ponía en pie – ¡Hay que encontrarlo! ¡Lo van a ejecutar!

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¡Ofreció su cabeza a cambio de la mía!

– ¡¿Zoro está en peligro? ¡Luffy! –Gritó un desesperado Chopper, mientras corría en busca de su capitán, el cual se encontraba pescando en cubierta, junto con Usopp.

– ¿Qué pasa, Chopper? –Preguntó el inocente capitán.

– ¡Es Zoro, está en peligro!

– ¿Nani?

La arqueóloga le contó todo lo sucedido con los Almirantes, Aokiji y Kizaru.

– ¿Qué ha hecho que...? –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Luffy, estaba serio, algo raro en él – Vamos a buscarle.

– A sus órdenes, capitán – Respondieron todos, al unísono.

-En la base marina, en una de las celdas mejor protegidas-

Un espadachín de pelo verde se encontraba sentado en el suelo, esposado, con los ojos cerrados, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pero inevitablemente, el recuerdo de cuando Robin y él estuvieron a tan poca distancia, cuándo ambos sentían la respiración del otro, vino a su mente, y él, sufriendo enormemente, apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia que le consumía por dentro.

–Ronoa – Le llamó una voz masculina, a lo que el aludido levantó la cabeza y miró al que le llamaba.

–Que visita tan agradable, Kizaru... –Dijo el espadachín con claro tono sarcástico.

–Veo que vas a ser arrogante hasta el final.

– ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Preguntó el peliverde, volviendo a su postura anterior – Si vais a ejecutarme, hacedlo cuanto antes, porque esta celda no es que tenga mucho entretenimiento...

– ¿Sabes? –Dijo el almirante, abriendo la puerta del calabozo y entrando. Se colocó enfrente del chico y se agachó, para estar a su altura – Me sería tan fácil matarte ahora mismo...

–Pero no tienes cojones para hacerlo.

–Me gusta esa actitud... –Volvió a ponerse en pie – Puedes estar tranquilo, en cuestión de minutos vendrán a por ti. Pero antes, me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas. Primera... ¿Qué tal habéis estado los mugiwara con Nico Robin?

–Mejor que contigo seguro.

– Y segunda, ¿Tanto te importa Nico Robin como para abandonar tu sueño y a tus nakama? – El espadachín alzó la mirada, clavando esos ojos negros y profundos en los del Almirante, de tal manera que acobardaría al más valiente.

–Tú no puedes entenderlo, ya que doblegaste tu propio sueño. –Contestó el espadachín.

–No eres él más indicado para decirlo.

El ex-cazador de piratas solo sonrió de manera enigmática, algo se traía entre manos.

–Señor Almirante. –Llamó unos de los Marines – Es la hora.

–Bien, pues... Ronoa, puedes estar tranquilo, ya llegó tu hora.

–Es una pena... –Dijo poniéndose en pie dificultosamente, ya que aparte de estar encadenado, estaba herido.

Los Marines cogieron al espadachín de una cadena de hierro que salía de las esposas que llevaba. Zoro fue todo el trayecto con los ojos cerrados, caminando a duras penas. Por los oscuros y fríos pasillos, solo se escuchaba el eco de las pisadas que daban, nadie pronunció una sola palabra. Llegaron hasta el altar donde el espadachín sería ejecutado. Uno de los marines, con un "arrodíllate, bastardo", pegó una patada en la espalda del espadachín, tirándolo al suelo.

Estaba muy malherido, ya que antes, Aokiji y Kizaru le pegaron una fuerte paliza ante una de las arrogantes e ingeniosas frases del espadachín.

Zoro, a duras penas, se incorporó un poco, arrodillándose, a lo que los dos Marines pusieron grandes espadas cerca del chico, apunto de ejecutarle. Kizaru y Aokiji se habían situado, sentados, a varios metros.

–Gomu Gomu no... –Se oyó a lo lejos, y el espadachín sonrió ampliamente mientras que los marines se alertaban – ¡Canon!

En cuestión de segundos, numerosos puñetazos derribaron a los Marines.

–Tres brazos. –Se pudo escuchar, mientras que un brazo apareció en la espalda de uno de los Marines y le quitaba una llave y la tiraba, pasándosela a una de las dos manos que se encontraban al lado de Zoro y le quitaban las esposas.

–Por fin libre... –Miró al frente y vio a su banda a unos cuantos de metros, preparados para la pelea – Habéis tardado mucho, lentorros. –Dijo el espadachín con tono humorístico mientras se ponía en pie.

–Nosotros al menos no nos perdemos. –Contestó Sanji con una sonrisa.

–Calla ya, pelo panocha.

Todos se acercaron al espadachín.

–Toma, anda. –Dijo la pelirroja, pasándole las katanas.

–Gracias, bruja, ¿no me cobraras por habérmelas recuperado?

–No se me había ocurrido...pero va a ser que si –Contestó la navegante con tono burlesco y sacando la lengua.

–Asquerosa bruja usurera... –Dijo el espadachín, maldiciéndola y desenvainando las espadas.

–Vaya, Ronoa, veo que han venido tus salvadores, aunque no durarán mucho...

–Ya...

Todos empezaron a luchar, todos dando lo mejor de si, Aokiji se acercó peligrosamente a Zoro, el cual no podía moverse muy bien a causa de sus heridas, y en un despiste...fue congelado como aquella vez que el Almirante de hielo congeló a Robin.

-Hasta la vista...Zoro Ronoa. –Dijo el Almirante, dándole una patada a la estatua de hielo, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

-¡ZORO! –Gritaron todos, al ver tal escena.

* * *

><p>Continuará...jijijijiji ^^<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Aqui está el último capitulo de este One-shot ^^**_

_**¡Y siento dejaros con la intriga, es que en eso consiste! =P**_

* * *

><p>– ¡ZORO! –Gritaron todos, al ver tal escena.<p>

– ¿Me llamabais? –Dijo una voz tras de ellos.

–Mirage Tempo – Dijo la navegante, mientras giraba el Perfect Clima Tact.

–Gracias, pelirroja, ¿no me cobraras por salvarme? –Dijo Zoro, mientras temía la respuesta.

–No se me había ocurrido, pero... ¡son 200.000 berris! –Contestó la pelirroja, sacándole la lengua.

–Asquerosa bruja...

– ¡Zoro, nos tenías muy preocupado, baka! ¡Creíamos que es tío te había matado! –Dijo Franky mientras lloraba a moco suelto – ¡Y no estoy llorando, imbéciles! –Bueno, "no lloraba".

–No podía irme así como así, además, sin he de irme aquí... ¡yo prefiero irme dando caña, ¿en, capitán? –Dijo el peliverde, mirando al chico.

–Por supuesto.

El peliverde echó una rápida vista, para así confirmar que "ella", estaba bien. Y así fue, durante unos segundos, la mirada del espadachín y la de la arqueóloga, se cruzaron, y ambos sonrieron.

–Tsk, de nada sirve que huyáis, acabaremos con vosotros queráis o no.

– ¡Ja! Acabaremos con vosotros, ya lo veréis. –Contestó el del sombrero de paja, chocando sus puños – Gomu Gomu no... ¡Bazoka!

Y así, los mugiwaras empezaron a luchar contra los Almirantes, Aokiji y Kizaru. Aunque daban lo mejor de si, el cansancio empezaba a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de todos, pero lo malo es que apenas habían conseguido hacer daño a sus enemigos.

–Esas...Akuma no mi...no nos dejan hacerles nada... – Dijo Sanji, respirando con rapidez.

–Tienen que tener algún punto débil... –Comentó Robin.

–Si...pero ninguno de nuestros ataques funciona con ellos... –Intervino Nami.

–Es como si...fuesen destructibles...lo único que les puede detener es...el agua... – Dijo Franky, como podía.

– ¡Eso es! –Dijo el espadachín mientras se giraba hacia todos – Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Robin, Franky y Usopp salid de aquí, rápido.

–Eh...vale... –Contestaron los aludidos mientras salían de allí.

– ¿Cuál es tu plan, marimo?

–Fácil. Todas las Akuma no Mi tienen un punto débil en común, el agua. Si no podemos cortarles ni golpearles...

– ¿Y de donde pretendes sacar el agua, listo?

–De dos sitios. Nami, ¿puedes hacer que llueva con el palito ese?

–Primero: se llama Perfect Clima Tact. Y segundo: Si, si que puedo. –Contestó la navegante.

–Bien, eh, tú, cocinitas, pégale una patada a las tuberías.

–Tú a mi no me das ordenes, tarugo.

–Venga, Sanji-kun, hazlo por mi.

–Por ti lo que fuera, Nami-san.

–Lo que hay que aguantar. En cuanto Sanji rompa la tubería salir de aquí cagando leches, ¿entendido? –Ordenó el espadachín, colocándose la bandana y sus tres espadas.

–Pero, ¿y tu?

–Yo me encargo de que estos dos no se muevan de aquí.

–Más te vale seguir con vida, ¿en marimo?

–No necesito que te preocupes por mi, ero-kuku.

–Imbécil...

–N-No sois capaces de inundar esto...vuestro...vuestro nakama también morirá... –Intentó concienciarles Kizaru.

–Yo no voy a morir aquí, podéis estás tranquilos. –Contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa, pero enseguida miró al cocinero – Sanji, –le llamó por su nombre y este le miró – Si no salgo de está, cuida de todos y en especial...cuida de Robin, ¿vale? – Tanto Sanji como Nami se quedaron perplejos ante esas palabras por parte del espadachín.

–E-Está bien, Zoro, cuidaré de ella.

–Ahora, haz tu trabajo, maldito ero-kuku.

Dicho esto, con un Diable Jambe, pegó una patada a la tubería, derritiéndola y haciendo que el agua empezase a salir con rapidez mientras que la navegante utilizaba su Rain Tempo.

– ¡Rápido, salir de aquí!

Enseguida, Sanji y Nami salieron a toda pastilla de la sala, cerrando la puerta. Kizaru y Aokiji hicieron ademán de salir corriendo junto con los otros dos, pero...

–Vosotros os quedáis aquí conmigo... – Dijo el espadachín a punto de atacar.

-Mientras tanto...-

– ¡Sanji-kun, tenemos que salir de aquí!

– ¡Nami-san, desde ese balcón se puede ver el Sunny-Go!

– ¡Bien, pues...! – Dice la pelirroja mientras pegaba un salto – ¡Salta, Sanji-kun, que yo confío en ti! – La pelirroja se había subido a caballito encima del cocinero.

– ¡Mi Nami-swam está enamorada de mi! –Dijo el chico, con amplios corazones en los ojos.

–Ya, claro que si, estoy coladísima por ti...

El chico corrió hacia el balcón, pegó un salto, y agarró a la chica, mientras intentaba que la chica no sufriera el menor daño.

-Mientras, en el Sunny...-

– ¡Ey, chicos, mirad! – Gritó el ciborg mientras señalaba la torre de la base Marina.

– ¡Son...son ellos! –Gritó Usopp mientras miraba por el catalejo – ¡Son Nami y Sanji!

–Bien, pues... Gomu Gomu no... ¡Amidori!

Luffy estiró el brazo, agarrando a Sanji de las solapas de la camiseta y lo trajo, junto con Nami, que estaba agarrada al rubio, y les trajo al Sunny.

– ¡¿Pero como se te ocurre traernos así, baka? –Gritó Nami, histérica, mientras golpeaba al capitán.

– ¿Y Zoro, sonde está? –Preguntó Chopper mientras miraba a todos lados, buscándole, lo que hizo que todos le buscasen alertados, todos, excepto Nami y Sanji.

–Ese estúpido marimo se ha quedado para retener a los Almirantes mientras la sala se llenaba de agua...

– ¡¿Pero como se os ocurre dejarle solo? –Gritaba un histérico renito transformándose en humano – ¡Morirá ahogado!

–Puedes estar tranquilo –Decía un sereno Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a los labios – ese baka no morirá.

–Tengo una teoría, y es que si Zoro aguanta lo suficiente como para que se llene la sala completamente de agua, la presión hará que las paredes empiecen a resquebrajarse, lo que hará que el agua empiece a salir. –Dijo la navegante mientras observaba la torre en la que se encontraba el espadachín.

–Pero no podemos saber por donde saldrá el agua. Zoro debe de estar muy herido y si se da un golpe contra en suelo y le cae parte del muro... –Dijo el médico, agachando la cabeza.

–Puedes estar tranquilo, Chopper. –Respondió Usopp, cogiendo su tirachinas, Kabuto – Si hago una grieta, aunque sea pequeña, en la pared, eso hará que cuando el agua ejerza la presión, la grieta empezará a hacerse más grande. ¿Verdad, Nami?

–Así es.

– ¡Himawari Boshi!

-Con Zoro...-

–_Maldición...esto está tardando mucho...en llenarse..._ –Pensaba el espadachín mientras miraba de reojo su alrededor.

El agua le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura y él con heridas profundas y el brazo derecho había sufrido uno de los ataques de Aokiji, por lo que apenas lo podía mover. Los dos Almirantes apenas tenían rasguños, pero miraban por donde poder salir de aquella ratonera.

–_Tiene...que haber alguna manera de que esto...se llene más deprisa..._ –Miró hacía su alrededor, y sonrió agarrando fuertemente la empuñadura de las dos espadas que llevaba en cada mano, empezando a correr hacia otras dos tuberías, se impulsó pegando un salto y cortando las tuberías – ¡Karasuma Gari! – En cuanto volvió al suelo, guardó rápidamente sus katanas mientras el nivel del agua empezaba a subir más rápidamente.

– ¡Maldición...! –Aokiji hizo ademán de tocar el agua para congelarla.

–Yo que tú no lo haría, si no quieres congelarte a ti mismo. –Dijo el espadachín mientras sonreía vacilante y el agua empezaba a cubrirle.

El agua seguía subiendo y Zoro intentaba abrir la puerta, la cual hacía rato que estaba cubierta por el agua.

– _¡Mierda, mierda! ¡No consigo abrir la puerta, joder!_ –El espadachín nadaba hacia la superficie para recuperar el oxígeno, pero no había suficiente espacio para respirar, puesto que el agua estaba a punto de cubrir completamente toda la sala.

Volvió a sumergirse, ya no podría conseguir más oxígeno e intentó abrir la puerta, pero nada, no lo conseguía y decidió desistir. Echó un rápido vistazo y vio a los dos almirantes flotando, o estaban muertos o inconscientes, y Zoro la verdad, pensaba en la segunda opción, "resistirán", pensaba el espadachín mientras intentaba escapar de algún modo.

Apenas le quedaba oxígeno y empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas.

–_Parece que...este...es mi fin... _–Pensaba el chico justo antes de quedar inconsciente.

-En el exterior...-

– ¡Chicos, está funcionando! –Gritaba Nami, mientras señalaba la torre.

– ¡Si, debe de estar a punto de abrirse, pero...! –Decía Franky mientras miraba la grieta, la cual se hacía más grande.

–Yo me encargo de cogerle. – Respondió Robin mientras se preparaba.

La pared acabó por romperse mientras el agua salía con rapidez. Se vio un cuerpo salir de entre el agua.

– ¡Ahora!

–Cien Fleur: Spider Net. – Decía Robin, mientras numerosos brazos fleur salían de la pared, formando una red que atraparon al cuerpo. La red se cerró, y otros cuantos de brazos empezaron a pasar la red hasta llegar al barco, soltando al cuerpo.

– ¡Es él, es Zoro! –Gritaba Chopper mientras corría hacia el peliverde y le tomaba el pulso – ¡Aún respira! ¡Bien, me lo llevo a la enfermería!

-Unas horas después...-

El renito salió de la enfermería, y allí estaban todos reunidos, esperando la respuesta del doctor.

–Chicos... ¡Está vivo! ¡Solo falta que se despierte!

– ¡Chopper, eres todo un doctorazo! – Decía el capitán mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

–No te creas que por que me digas eso, me vas a hacer sentirme bien, cabronazo... – Decía un Chopper totalmente colorado y haciendo su extraño bailecito.

–Pues cualquiera lo diría...

– ¿Y como está el paciente, doctor-san? –Preguntaba Robin, curiosa.

–Pues aun está inconsciente, pero ya me he encargado de curar todas las heridas y descongelarle del todo su brazo derecho. La verdad, cuándo lo encontramos, tenía algunos signos de hipotermia, pero ahora ya esta bien. Es cuestión de tiempo que se despierte.

–Hombre, conociendo al marimo baka, estará durmiendo durante días...

Y no se equivocaba, el espadachín estuvo durmiendo durante tres días.

**Fin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Va a ser que no, aun nos queda un asuntillo pendiente...

Habían pasado tres largos y aburridos días. Ese día le tocaba a Brook vigilar a Zoro, el cual aun seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

–La verdad, Zoro-san ha sido muy valiente al quedarse allí encerrado...ojala yo también pudiese aguantar bajo el agua... –Bueno, este era Brook reflexionando.

En cubierta estaban, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper haciendo imitaciones, Nami tomando el sol y Robin leyendo. Pero aquella tranquilidad pronto se echaría a perder.

– ¡Nami-san! ¡Robin-chan! ¡Aquí os traigo vuestra merienda!

–Gracias, Sanji-kun. –Respondía Nami mientras cogía un platillo con un dulce que parecía ser de chocolate, bizcocho y nata.

–A mi no me apetece, pero gracias, kuku-san.

–Bueno...no pasa nada... ¿Quién quiere el dulce?

– ¡¿Dulce? ¡Yo quiero, Sanji-kun! –Gritó el renito.

– ¡Yo también! –Gritaba el capitán alzando los ojos.

– ¡Y yo quiero repetir! –Les acompañó la navegante.

– ¡Enseguida, Nami-san! –Decía un pervertido Sanji – Ah...se me olvidaba, tenía que llevarle esto al marimo... – Dijo un desanimado Sanji mientras miraba la bandeja, en la que había una sopa caliente, un baso de agua y una pastilla que le dejo Chopper para que se la diese junto con la comida.

–Si quieres, me puedo encargar yo, kuku-san –Se ofreció la arqueóloga.

– ¿No te importa, mi morenaza?

–Para nada. –Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

– ¡Está coladita por mi! –Gritaba un enamorado rubio, a lo que todos se rieron.

La chica cogió la bandeja y se dirigió a enfermería. Cuándo abrió la puerta, se encontró a un esqueleto sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre una silla.

– ¿Molesto? –Preguntaba la chica mientras observaba al esqueleto y entraba en la habitación.

– ¡Ah, Robin-chan! –Exclamó el esqueleto, algo sorprendido –Llega en el momento oportuno... ¿Sería usted tan amable de enseñarme sus braguitas?

En ese momento se escuchó un gruñido y ambos miraron al espadachín, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Pervertido... –Dijo con voz ronca el espadachín mientras abría un ojo.

–Buenos días a ti también, kenshi-san. –Dijo la arqueóloga, a lo que el cerró de nuevo el ojo y soltó un pequeño gruñido en señal de respuesta, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Será mejor avisar al isha-san.

Una mano fleur apareció detrás del médico de abordo, que en ese momento intentaba averiguar a quien estaba imitando el capitán, hasta que la mano fleur le tocó la espalda.

– ¡Wa! – Gritó el renito al ver la mano.

–Tal vez Robin te esté llamando, Chopper. – Comentó el francotirador.

–Entonces... ¡Zoro se ha debido de despertar! – Gritó un eufórico renito – ¡Chicos, Zoro se ha despertado!

En ese momento, todos dejaron sus quehaceres y corrieron hacia la enfermería, pero el renito llego el primero y se transformó en humano para obstaculizar la entrada.

–Esperad un momento, tengo que ver en que estado está.

El doctor entró, mandó afuera a Robin y a Brook y examinó al espadachín. Una vez terminó la faena, todos entraron para ver como estaba. Y tras regañinas por parte e Usopp y Franky, este último "no lloraba" y el de la nariz larga no paraba de llorar, por que el espadachín había arriesgado su vida; Luffy le daba la enhorabuena por ser tan valiente; Sanji le llamaba "marimo baka".

– ¡Sanji! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Así que prepara un banquete! ¡Y Zoro y yo tenemos que tener más comida, que tenemos que reponer fuerzas!

–Tú nunca cambiaras, capitán. – Decía Zoro mientras el resto echaban a reírse.

Eran las 10:20 de la noche, y todos estaban en la cocina, celebrando que su nakama estaba bien. Todos estaban riéndose y bebiendo, pero cierto espadachín, aparte de que le dolía la cabeza a causa de los gritos de su capitán, tenía todavía un asunto pendiente.

Salió de la cocina hacia la cubierta, se apoyó en la barandilla, esperando a que cierta mujer apareciese por allí, y no tardó mucho.

–Veo que te has salido de la fiesta, kenshi-san. –Decía ella mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

–No hay ganas de escuchar a esos bakas gritar. – La morena soltó una leve risa mientras se apoyaba ella también en la barandilla al lado del peliverde.

–Gracias por ir a salvarme, Zoro. – El espadachín, al escuchar su nombre mediante la chica, no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Descuida, no tiene importancia. Tú deseo, según lo que dijiste en Enies Lobby, era vivir, así que te salvaré siempre que pueda.

–Pero no quiero que des tu vida por mí.

–No eres la más indicada para decirlo, ya que te ofreciste al Gobierno Mundial para que no nos hicieran nada. –Dijo el espadachín mirando a la arqueóloga con expresión seria.

–Yo...lo siento, fui una baka.

–Si, si que lo fuiste. Pero aun así, te salvaría de todas formas, hubieses pedido que quisieras vivir o no lo hubieses hecho.

–Pero...yo no quiero que deis mi vida por mí...no...quiero que hagáis lo mismo...que... – decía la chica con voz ronca mientras recordaba la última ve que vio a su madre, Olvia, y a Saul diciendo sus últimas palabras

**-Flashback-**

_Aokiji acaba de atrapar a Saul, y este dejaba en el suelo a la pequeña Robin._

– _¡Corre lo más rápido que puedas! ¡Si te quedas en esta isla morirás! ¡Escapa al mar con mi balsa! _

– _¿Y tú, Saul?_

–_Este es mi final, me ha atrapado... ¡Vete! _

– _¡No quiero, no hay nadie en el mar! _

–_Escúchame bien, Robin... Puede que estés sola ahora... ¡Pero algún día encontraras nakamas! _

– _¿Nakama...? –Repitió la niña con algo de desdén. _

–_Sí... ¡El mar es inmenso! ¡Algún día, sin duda, encontrarás nakamas que te protegerán! ¡Nadie nace en este mundo completamente solo! – La pequeña empezó a llorar, pero Aokiji se acercaba – ¡Corre, Robin! ¡Cuándo las cosas se pongan difíciles, haz lo que te enseñé! ¡Ríe!_

– _¡Saul, cuidado!_

– _¡Derishishishishi!_

–_Ice Time._

– _¡Saul!_

–_Ve a...reunirte con tus nakamas...que seguro que te están esperando...en algún lugar del mar...Robin..._

– _¡Saul!_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

– Suficiente gente ha dado su vida por mí... –Decía ella, aguantando el llanto.

–No se que es lo que viviste antes de conocernos, – Decía el espadachín, mirándola seriamente – pero si tuviste un pasado tan malo, yo mismo me encargaré de que tengas un buen presente...

El peliverde puso una mano en el mentón de ella, obligándole a mirarla. Le secó los rastros de lágrimas con el dedo, y se fue acercando, con algo de miedo, y juntó sus labios, por fin, con los de ella, el un suave, pero cariñoso beso. Ella al principio se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que el espadachín se atreviese por si solo, pero enseguida correspondió el beso.

–Tú... ¿Me...has correspondido? –Decía un Zoro más colorado que aquella vez en el que fue pillado, llevando tres bebés en Water 7, por Robin.

La chica sonrió, aguantando una pequeña risa, y volvió a besar al peliverde, pero está vez de manera más segura, llevando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, y este, llevando sus manos a las caderas de ella.

– ¡La parejita del siglo! ¡Súper! –Interrumpía Franky, el cual salía de la cocina.

– ¡Yohohoho! A él si que le vas a enseñar las braguitas, ¿en, Robin-san? ¡Yohohoho!

– ¡No, Robin-chwan! ¿Por qué el estúpido marimo, por que él? – ¿Hace falta decir quien dijo esto?

– ¡Si vais a copular, no os olvidéis de usar protección! – Advertía Chopper.

–Seréis...cabrones... – Decía un Zoro a punto de estallar.

–Oh...el marimo se ha cabreado.

– ¡Venid aquí, cabrones! – Gritaba un Zoro totalmente cabreado, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

**Ahora si: Fin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿De verdad creiais que mataría a mi personaje favorrito, mi queridisimo Zoro? XD<strong>_

_**¡Comentarios bien recividos! ^^**_


End file.
